Leonora
Leonora is a character from Final Fantasy IV: The After Years. She is a talented Epopt Trainee, and is determined to join the Epopts of Troia. A humble and quiet young lady, Leonora learns Black Magic from Palom through consistent training in the Tower of Trials. Story ''Final Fantasy IV Like Biggs and Wedge, Leonora was not named in the original ''Final Fantasy IV. She appears in the ending as a little girl in Mysidia, listening to Palom brag to her about his adventures. ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years When one of Troia's eight Epopts fall ill, they seek a replacement. Palom is sent from Mysidia to train Leonora, who the Epopts chose as the new guardian. They both train at the Tower of Trials, where Leonora learns some Black Magic under Palom's guidance. Palom constantly teases her, which she tolerates until he starts making rude remarks about the Epopts. She says Troia has been very kind to her and won't let him say such things, before he eventually apologizes. They finish her training and return to Troia, where they learn the Red Wings have begun to steal the Crystals again. Palom worries and suggests that him and Leonora take Troia's Earth Crystal somewhere safe before the Red Wings arrive. Leonora leads Palom with the Earth Crystal to a underground waterway in Troia's castle. As they make it out of the waterway, they continue to the chocobo's forest north of Troia, and mount a Black Chocobo. It flies to the Lodestone Cavern, where the strong magnetic field protects them from the Red Wings, who are made to discard their metal weapons. They both take the Earth Crystal to the chamber where the spirit of the Dark Elf resides. It attacks them and assumes its dragon form, which resists their magic. The Eidolon Shiva destroys the Dark Elf, and the Mysterious Girl enters. She threatens Palom and Leonora's life if they do not give her the Earth Crystal. Palom teleports Leonora away from the chamber and casts Break on himself and the Earth Crystal, effectively preventing the Mysterious Girl from taking it. However, Leonora refuses to leave Palom and goes back to save his life before the Mysterious Girl decides to smash him into pieces. Palom then recovers from the Break spell, and Leonora reveals she was the same girl he was boasting at during the ending of ''Final Fantasy IV. Palom tells the Mysterious Girl that even though Leonora is not the best Epopt, she is perfect as his partner. They both band together to fight her, but are ultimately defeated before losing possession of the Earth Crystal. When the True Moon moves closer into the Earth, Rydia, Luca, Golbez and Edge go to the Lodestone Cavern and find it has been frozen by Shiva. They reach Palom and Leonora, who have been frozen in ice as well. When the party stops Shiva, they recover on the Falcon. After the Creator is defeated, Leonora gives up her position as the new Epopt and decides she wants to spend more time with Palom in order to become a Sage. Abilities Leonora starts with White Magic and learns limited Black Magic during her journey. She is one of few characters who can use both types of magic, along with the child Rydia and FuSoYa. She is the only permanent character in the Final Fantasy IV: The After Years who can do so. During her training at the Tower of Trials, Leonora learns "Fire?", which is weaker than the standard Fire spell. She eventually also learns both "Blizzard?" and "Thunder?". Leonora finally learns the proper versions of them all after fighting the Tower's guardians. Black Magic White Magic Leonora can perform the following Band abilities: * A Little Black Magic: Leonora (Black Magic) + Palom (Black Magic) * Particle Bomb: Leonora + Palom (Event) Etymology Leonora is a female given name which is an Italian short form of Eleonora. Category:Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Player Characters Category:Sages